Every me & Every you
by killingyousoftly20
Summary: After a shift in his sentencing over the destruction of New York, Loki is now living in a one bedroom apartment under the heavy supervision of S.H.I.E.L.D. Hell bent on trying to manipulate the system, he meets River Collins, a young woman born in a family of wealth and power. But as Loki has learned, you can't have wealth and power without secrets and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

There are days that I think if I tried a little harder, I could be a decent daughter. However, I really don't think today is one of those days. When you're born in a family where everyone is already picture perfect and successful, you can do one of two things. You can go with the flow and be what they want you to be. Or, you could also forget about everyone else and do what you want to do. Being the youngest of three, born to a wealthy business man and stunning socialite, I decided everything else was simply taken.

"Having a good morning, Judith?" My mother said to my sister as she walked by in nude colored heels.

"I suppose. Starting my new classes this year has got me stressed." Judith replied in her high voice as she twirled her honey brown hair with her tiny fingers. Judith is the eldest and she's a total stress whore. I can't be in the same place with her for any longer than an hour. Otherwise, I end up carrying a water bottle full of vodka.

"Judith, it's May, dear." Mom said and wrinkled her nose. She's such a snob; she can't even hide it from her own kids.

"Well I doubt daddy had summers off when he owned Shenanigans!" Judith snapped. Shenanigans is my dad's Irish themed bar. It sounds really silly since we live in the Midwest. However, Shenanigans became extremely successful and launched my father into a whole new world before I was even born. It started with a single bar in his hometown that grew bigger. He only opened four locations across the country, not counting the ever popular series of clubs, known as Dances of Demons.

"Please, Judith. I have a headache."

Oh please mother, you're making me gag.

I don't envy my mother for her looks, but I will admit that she is intelligent. After dad passed away, she was handed over the responsibility of his business. Everyone doubted her, but she turned around and showed them that she could not only handle everything, but make it even better. Yes, the television ads were annoying and hearing the guys at school refer to her as a MILF were gut-wrenching, but the woman knew how to manage.

"When is Lake coming back?" Judith asked after she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Your brother has been so busy, Judith. I'm just not sure."

"He texted me earlier and said he was coming out tonight." I told them. Mom just kind of ignored me for a second and then sat down at the table with us. Judith kind of looked at mom as if waiting for her to validate my statement.

"Hmm. He didn't say anything to me." She replied, coffee cup in her hands. She didn't even look at me when she spoke. Was I really that much of a failure? Judith looks like a Victoria's Secret model and studies business in hopes of taking moms place. Lake is a totally ripped soccer player who happens to have the intelligence of Albert Einstein and looks like he was spawned in the Queens castle with the seed of Max Irons. How am I supposed to live up to all that when I couldn't even get my mother to hang finger painted pictures on the fridge when I was 8?

"I could show you the text, but I need to go." I smirked as I got up from the table. Judith rolled her eyes before mom got up to chase after me.

"Oh dear, where are you going?" She asked me, suddenly concerned. I huffed as I got to the door.

"Out."

"Don't get smart with me, child." She snapped. I wrinkled my nose in annoyance as she raised her brow.

"I'm just tired of being in a room. I'd like to see the sun." I told her, putting on a sweet voice and smile that Judith used way too much.

"You're eighteen; I suppose there isn't much I can do about it is there?" She said and tilted her head. I stared at her for a moment, wondering if I would look like her when I got older. She bit her lip before kissing my forehead quickly and turned on her heel to go back to the kitchen. Sighing, I put on a pair of sunglasses and walked out the front door.

* * *

"Pretty sure she's pregnant."

"River?"

"Excuse me, _River?"_

I raised my eyes to the fiery red head who was sitting across the table. What were we talking about?

"Sorry, Anna." I apologized, sticking a French fry in my mouth. She was probably used to me dazing off. I'm pretty sure it happened every single day of senior year.

"I was talking about Katie. She went to Mexico for like a week. But not like the kidnap-white-girl part of Mexico. More like the Let's-vacation-in-bikini part of Mexico. Well anyways, she was gone for like a week and she got back a couple of weeks ago and I recently saw her in the feminine aisle at the drug store." Anna went on. I really wasn't into talking bad about anyone, but Anna's tales were pretty entertaining.

"She could have been buying tampons?" I questioned, eating another fry. "Oh and how many times are you going to use the word "like"?

"Until I prove my point. But yeah, she was looking at tests, I promise you." She continued with enthusiasm in her blue eyes. I chuckled underneath my sunglasses and tucked away a strand of curly hair. I had considered going to the salon with Anna, but I knew if I cut my hair off, I would end up looking like I had an afro. I was cursed with jet black curls that looked more like a lion's mane in heat. So instead, we're at the mall eating French fries and having shakes.

"I don't want children." I said, widening my brown eyes.

"You'll have children." Anna grinned at me as she took a sip of her shake. "I know you will. I have to be someone's aunt."

"The thought of me being someone's mother terrifies me, let alone you being someone's aunt!" I laughed.

"We need to get you a man first, River." She grinned. I frowned, not really into the dating scene. But if anyone was to throw me into it, it would have been Anna.

"I'll meet someone."

* * *

"You've come again, brother?" Loki said smoothly, keeping his eyes on his book. He could have sensed Thor from a mile away. "How can I be of assistance?" Thor pursed his lips, wishing Loki would have truly thought of him as a brother. The way he sneered the word at him was so condescending that he might as well not use it at all.

"I've come to visit with you." Thor assured him, taking a few steps closer. Loki sighed, annoyed that Thor had the gall to interrupt a good book.

"What makes you think I want to visit with you?" He tossed his book over his shoulder and turned to face Thor.

"Because I believe you will want to hear what I have to say." Thor said with a firm voice. Loki raised an eyebrow and proceeded with a laugh.

"Well I highly doubt-"

"You won't have to stay in this cage for much longer." He interrupted.

Loki slowly stood up, walking to the translucent walls that separated him and his brother. They were the same walls that he had been staring through for so long. "Whoever decided it would be wise to free me is a fool. Not that I should complain, however."

Thor chuckled at this. But not only was "who" the question, but also "why?"

"I convinced Father to hear me out. We decided on a new punishment."

Loki's jaw fell and his emerald eyes widened. Thor gave him a slight smirk, causing Loki to wonder what kind of torturous punishment he was in for. Would they attempt to break him on the wheel for his pride? Or maybe they would smother him in brimstone and fire for his one night court-ships. Hell at this point, they might as well do it all.

"Exactly, what is this new punishment?" Loki asked him through clenched teeth.

"We've decided that your punishment should be served on Midgard. A formidable punishment for one to live with those he thinks he is so above."

Loki was taken aback, but before long his lips curled into a smile. Then that smile turned into laughter. Thor watched his brother and almost smiled himself. However, he knew that once Loki realized he was not joking, there would be hell to pay.

"Now I know for a fact that you would not be so stupid as to send me to the place I destroyed."

Pause.

Thor just stared at him, watching Loki's grin fade into a thin line. He balled his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Loki could handle the loneliness he was in now. He'd even prefer to be dismembered alive than to go back and serve a punishment in the same environment as them. He was a god, not a Midgardian.

"You will have no powers and appear as an ordinary man. Except, maybe a little more bitter." Thor said plainly. Loki snarled at the comment before Thor continued.

"S.H.I.E.L.D already sent us your tracker and it has been implanted in the back of your neck. "

The words dripped like poison from his mouth before Loki threw his hand behind him, sifting through hair and desperately trying to find the tracker. He touched a metallic spot that seemed to meld with his skin. He had never been so caught off guard, so fooled in his life.

"How-"

"Never mind that, brother. Once we cut your hair, you will be transported to S.H.I.E.L.D where they will give you the information you need. "

"You are a fool." Loki hissed. If there had not been a barrier between the two, Loki would have torn the skin from his bones like it were cotton candy. He was so infuriated; he could feel the blood boiling beneath his skin.

"I wish you luck." Thor said lowly before stepping away. Loki sank to the floor, driving his fist into it.

"Fools…"


	2. Chapter 2

Throwing my head back, I could feel my eyes roll. I screamed out the words to the loud song on the radio as I sat in the passenger seat. Anna was driving and laughing at my silliness all at once. An early morning meeting at the mall turned into a drunken late night on the road with a couple of not so trustworthy college guys in the back. I leaned forward, but almost too far to pick up the nearly empty bottle of vodka between my feet. I took another swig before handing it off to one of the guys in the back.

"Thanks, babe," One of them said as they took the bottle, allowing their fingers to linger on my hand. I just giggled and tried to move a few curls from my face. It was ten times harder when you're just as intoxicated as Keith Moon on horse tranquilizers.

"Sooo where too?" I slurred at Anna.

"Well I texted Lake and he said he's going to help cover for you." She replied, turning down my road. I didn't even realize I was that close to my house. Luckily Anna decided not to drink like us. When I say drink like us, I mean she decided not to take all those Fireball shots.

"Lake is home?" I spit out before starting to laugh. "Lake is sooo gross, Anna." I giggled. "You don't even knooow."

"Gross?" She questioned. "He said he's outside and to shut the fuck up so you don't wake your mommy!" Anna laughed before she pulled a few houses away from mine. I was not prepared for her to stop the car and I ended up smacking my head on the dashboard. The guys in the back couldn't stop laughing. Anna wasn't really surprised. It wasn't the first time I got hurt because I had a little too much to drink.

I groaned with a hand on my head and leaned back. I could see my brothers' cell phone light as he headed towards the car and opened the passenger side door. He leaned in, smiling.

"Well it's so nice to see you, River." He grinned, looking at me. His eyes fell to the cleavage of my white V-neck.

"Lake, that's your fucking sister." Anna scolded, looking like she was going to get out of the car and beat Lake to a pulp. Lake flashed his crooked teeth underneath his grin. "Good to see you too, Anna. Care to join me, River?"

"Whhyy are you so weird, Lake?" I slurred as he put his arms around me, lifting me out of the car. "Hush, River!"

I barely made it out of the car before I hurled on the side of the road, getting a second taste of milk shake and French fries. Lake covered his mouth in disgust before everyone in the car wrinkled their noses.

"Oh man, I can practically feel her hangover." One of the guys said with a laugh.

"Please have her call me?" Anna said to my brother with a concerned look on her face. He nodded and patted my back before she drove away. I wretched again, this time throwing up a little less, but it won't be long before I start to dry heave. I know how this works. I've been through it over and over again.

"I love you River, but I can see you haven't changed." Lake began as we took the walk to our house. "You can't get any classier than throwing up in ditches, can you sister?"

I tried to shove my brother but he grabbed me tightly, and didn't let go until we walked past the front door.

"You're on your own in the morning."

* * *

The one bedroom apartment in which Loki had been placed wasn't bad to a human, but dreadful to someone who was used to such a lavish lifestyle as he was. The kitchen area was quaint as the living room took up most of the space. His bedroom down the short hall was of moderate size with a pastel painted bathroom just a few steps away. He figured Nick Fury had requested the rubber ducky shower curtains to further his embarrassment. Upon seeing them, he mentally took note to replace them as swiftly as possible. I shouldn't even mention the hideous off-white carpet. Loki began to wonder how many filthy mortals had rubbed their dirty feet on the same floor which he stood. Frankly, it appalled him.

Fury and Odin had negotiated a long and complicated list of restrictions for Loki to follow while on his stay, which were presented to him immediately after he was transferred to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Among the most annoying was to cooperate with any agent that showed up to his door, no matter what time of day or night. If he wanted to leave the apartment, he was to request permission and give up his location as well as provide reasons for leaving. Did they really think that he would do much without his powers?

Not only did they give him that silly list of restrictions, but they put him on the most random place in the country. It was either Kansas or Nebraska. Maybe it was Missouri? Well, more like _misery. _It wasn't like he expected them to put him in New York, but my god, why not somewhere with at least good scenery?

Loki sighed as he approached the mirror in his bathroom, preparing for bed. His dark locks had been cut just above his shoulders. It wasn't terribly short, but carried a slight curl in the end. He decided it wasn't so bad before he placed his fingertips on the back of his neck to feel his tracker.

"Damn!" He exclaimed, feeling a slight shock run through his fingers. S.H.I.E.L.D failed to warn him about that, but he wasn't surprised. Afterall, he wasn't here on vacation.

He sauntered to his bedroom and opened the closet, only to roll his eyes at the fashions hidden inside. Tight V-necks, flannel shirts, and some other odd T-shirts that had miscellaneous phrases must have been yet another one of Director Fury's choices. Loki began to wonder who 'Iron Maiden' was and if there was a possibility she could help him out of this god-awful situation. After sulking back onto the bed, he placed his hand on his temple, as if fighting a head ache. His lovely eyes seemed to water slightly as he stared into the light above. It wasn't long before he shut them, falling asleep.

* * *

I won't lie, I deserve this morning in every sense of the word. My head pummeled like a bitch and my throat felt like someone drove a rake through it. I suppose it could be worse considering I could be dead. However, the dirty stares from my mother and sister were enough to make me wish I was.

"Morning, River." My brother said as he strolled through the kitchen, passing out kisses to us like candy. I mumbled some gibberish before drinking my coffee.

"Were you involved in her late night troubles, Lake?" Judith asked cheerily from across the kitchen, like she was having so much fun watching my glazed eyes dart around like lasers.

"I should hope not." Mom joined in, putting on her sunglasses. "However, I do ask that you watch her. Judith and I are going into town for some early shopping and I can't afford to have her getting into trouble."

"Oh please mom. If you can afford a couple of outfits you'll only wear once, then surely you can afford for me to make my own decisions." I slurred at her. She gave me a condescending look before glancing at Lake.

"Don't worry, mom." Lake assured her with a wave of his hand. I swear, my mother has the hots for her own son. Her knees nearly buckled before she kissed his cheek good-bye. "You're such a doll, Lake! See you two later!" She squealed before flying out the door with Judith behind.

I looked up to see Lake looking down on me with ice cold eyes, like daggers penetrating a hard surface. He carelessly sat down on the table next to my cup, never lifting his gaze.

"I didn't plan on spending my summer babysitting my sister." He said flatly, biting his full lips. It was the kind of thing that was sexy on other guys, but just weird on him. Most girls wanted to be my friend just so they could sneak up to his room during slumber parties. It could have been his lips, or maybe even his defined jaw line. Whatever it was that made them cuckoo for his puffs, I wasn't into it.

"I don't need a baby sitter." I mumbled. Lake touched my cheek with his fingertips, stroking my cheek bone before lifting my chin, forcing me to look at him. Could he be any more uncomfortable?

"You made me look shitty in front of mom." He told me. "I don't condone your actions like she might think. I was only protecting you."

I laughed at his words. Protecting me? Maybe if he had stuck up for me at any point and time when mom decided to rag on me, I could take him seriously. However, being hung-over and still super tired, my only reaction was to laugh like a 3 year old. I figure we could just talk about this later, maybe in a dark lit room with a few bloody Marys.

_SMACK_

At that moment I couldn't really decide if I had that coming. However, I did know that I had to decide between concentrating on the pain in my mouth or the increased throbbing in my head. Lake had smacked me so hard that I fell back in my chair and accidentally bit my lip. I struggled to get up, watching the blood drip from my lips and onto the floor.

"Why don't we get you taken care of? Mom wouldn't want you to make a mess." He said, tilting his head as he offered me his hand. I winced, but took his hand as he helped me up. I held my hand to my lip to try and stop the bleeding. Tears began to flow down my cheeks, leaving traces of left over mascara from last night. Lake didn't even let me recover before he seized my neck like a wild animal, slamming me into the wall.

"As far as mother knows, your hang over rendered you so dizzy that you tripped and hit the coffee table." He hissed into my ear. His lips hovered over my neck as he breathed in my scent. I shivered, beginning to feel sick to my stomach. "Now go to bed, River. I'm going out."

He threw me back like a rag doll before heading for the front door and shot me a grin as he left.

I started to process the fact as I looked to my left and then my right. Wailing like a baby, I slammed my head on the wall as I tried to think of who to call. Mom was out with Judith and wouldn't be bothered. I could already see it. If I told my mom that Lake had just beat the shit out of me, she would think I had started drinking again and that I probably deserved it. Maybe call the police? Nope, half the police force wants to do my mom and I doubt they would take my word for anything. Dad?

Oh wait.

Looking into my reflection was almost as painful as the blow itself. My curly hair was matted down and my brown eyes rimmed with black were red and watery. I had retained the family trait of having full lips, which were bloody and bruising already. I knew I probably needed medical help, but I guess I just stopped caring. Everyone else did, so what was the point?

I slowly reached my bed after forcing a couple pain pills down my throat. Well I think it was a couple?


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes flicked open as I sensed the light turn on from up above. I groaned, feeling the pain that reminded me that this morning had in fact actually happened. Three women stood before me, whispering in strange voices. Three became two, and two became one as the voices melded together and I regained my senses. The red locks were so beautifully familiar that I began to tear up yet again.

"Anna?" I whispered. She rushed over to me, touching my bruises.

"I knew something was wrong when I didn't hear from you." She said quickly, wrapping her arms around me and trying to pull me up. She looked around the room, searching for something and running to the opposite side of my bed.

"I know your hurt, babe, but we need to be fast." She grabbed a large suitcase and swung it on the bed. "Phone charger, journals, jewelry, anything of value. We can't have Judith stealing your shit."

Trying my best to ignore the pain, I got up and packed as much of my clothes as I could. Once the suitcase was full, I grabbed an old Victoria's Secret bag and began to fill it with other miscellaneous items. I stopped in my tracks and looked at Anna as I began to feel an all too familiar pit form in my stomach. She glanced over, but stopped and wrapped her arms around me carefully so she wouldn't hurt me.

"Anna what are we doing?" I said hoarsely. She stepped back and took my face in her hands.

"You deserve so much better, River."

We didn't really have to sneak around. At 3 PM, we just grabbed what we could and loaded up our cars. However, Anna did make a short point to spill some of Lake's old coffee on the table. When I asked why, she just shrugged and asked, "Why not?"

The drive to Anna's house was a total blur. I don't even remember getting in my car to follow her on the road. All I could think about was how I couldn't wait to go to her house and cover up the scars and what would happen when everyone at home noticed that I was gone. Well, I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't care or try to get into contact with me. However, I doubt Lake won't act on his own and try to find me. Actually, I'm counting on it. Lake was always controlling, and although I had very few boyfriends, he detested every one of them. He even pretended to be a high school girl on the internet and convinced me that "she" was in a relationship with one of my now ex's, leading to our break-up. I guess I never really noticed how sick it was until I began to reflect on everything. Maybe that's what Anna had been seeing all along. Either way, I don't know why I didn't think to call her before I knocked myself out with pain-killers.

We pulled to the side of Anna's drive way like we usually do on normal days. Her ranch house was in the middle of nowhere with several messed up cars in the grass. The cars are like projects that belong to her father. Most of the time when we came by, he'd be outside without a shirt, fixing up some classy Mustang. He'd greet us both with kisses to the cheeks and ask me how I was doing and why I didn't come by more often. My family would probably consider them white trash, but I loved them with every ounce of my heart.

Anna must have called and told her mom what happened since half her family was standing outside. Her little brothers seized her car, carrying in the suitcases and bags. Tom and James were around 12 and awfully mischievous when they wanted to be, but were sweet kids with hearts of gold. Her mom approached my door, slowly opening it before reaching inside.

"Oh River." She whispered, helping me out of the car. Joanna's tall, with big red hair like her daughters. I'm pretty sure Joanna knew how shitty my family was considering I never introduced her. But then again, why did I need to when you could see half of my mother's rack on television?

I sat at the kitchen table by Anna. She held my hand while her mother fixed me a glass of water and re heated some leftover chicken from the previous night. I smiled and thanked her, extremely grateful for her hospitality. I don't know if I could ever repay her.

"Your mother doesn't know?" Jo asked. I shook my head.

Anna gave a long sigh before speaking. "Mom, I thought that we should keep her here for a few days. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay." She smiled before leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"Great! River, let's go to my room really quick." Anna grabbed my hand. I gave her mom a quick smile before I was lead to her room.

I always loved her bedroom. It was small, but strategically decorated with colorful splatters on the white walls. There could have been a book full of memories that took place in this area. My favorite being the time we watched "Ever After" and had a mini popcorn war. I won't lie; I'm a sucker for fairy tales. After a moment of reminiscing, we sat down on her bed. She pulled out her infamous black bag, full of all kinds of makeup.

"I'll do your face while we talk." She said. I nodded before she began with the base. "We should have gotten you out sooner. Lake is such a dick, and no offence, but I would give anything to have the chance to bitch slap your mother and sister."

I couldn't help but giggle. She smiled as she began with the contours. I glanced over to the mirror beside her bed to see that she really knew what she was doing. "Thanks, Anna." I whispered.

"No problem, sweetheart. But hey, I need to ask you something." I lifted my eyes to meet hers, giving her my full attention. "When you were drunk, you said that Lake was 'gross'. What did you mean?"

I paused, somewhat taken aback. I don't recall ever saying that, nor do I know what it could even mean. I shook my head in confusion before she started my eyes. "I really don't know." I told her.

"It's fine, just hold still." She glided the eyeliner as she tightened her lips in concentration. "I know you've had a shitty day, but I think you should let me get you a nice cup of coffee."

"Would your mom let us?" I asked.

"Yeah, it should be fine. Let me fix your hair though. I'll straighten it." She finished up my face before looking at the mirror. "You're so gorgeous."

I turned my head slightly. My skin looked pretty flawless, besides a dark bruise that seemed to be faded. There was no hiding my swollen lips, but they didn't look too bad since she used a light pink. She darkened my eyes slightly, using a pretty brown eye-shadow and eye-liner. I smiled, glad that even though I feel like shit, I didn't have to look it.

"It's heating up. You should borrow my polka dot dress since it looks better on your curves."

"Sure." I agreed. She's tall and lanky like her mom, opposed to me being small and curvy. We were always buying the wrong clothes for ourselves so half the time we ended up sharing everything anyways. It's pretty sad that Anna happens to be more like my sister than Judith.

It took awhile before my hair was finished, but it was well worth it. Jo agreed to let Anna and I head to the mall and hang out at the coffee shop. On the way, I started to wonder if any one of my family was there. They hadn't called or anything, so they might still be out and not even know that I left. Well that's what part of me had hoped for I guess. It was just nicer to think that then to think my mother could find me gone and not even care.

We headed into the shop and indulged in sweets and some of our favorite coffees. Anna had a thing for pastries, but I didn't feel like eating much. I tilted my head and sipped on a cup of the sugar loaded coffee as I listened to another one of her gossip stories.

"You know he snorted coke with that English teacher in 10th grade? He's gone downhill ever since." Anna went on. I glanced over to see someone unfamiliar stroll in. His strange aura caught my sight and seemed to hold on like a grenade.

He was easily over six feet with a lean, yet strong figure made apparent by the grey V-neck he wore. His shaggy dark hair fell at the nape of his neck, matching up pretty nicely with his razor cut cheek bones. I wasn't sure what it was, but something about him made me want to stare at him all day. Guys like Adam Levine and Channing Tatum make you want to do stuff like that, but this just seemed different. He approached the counter and ordered some sort of dark roasted stuff and waited.

"Stare much, River?" Anna laughed, catching my attention. I widened my eyes, hoping he didn't hear her. He glanced toward our way, but didn't give a second look. "It's okay, he's not my type." She whispered with a smile.

After being given his coffee, he sat down to a few tables in front of us. His phone began to ring before he answered it with extreme haste. He seemed to fumble with it, examining the buttons and answering awkwardly. His strange way of handling the phone started to interest Anna and me. I moved my eyes towards him, signaling for her to listen.

"No, this is the only place I've been." He spoke with a smooth voice. It seemed like he didn't want to have words with whoever he was talking to.

"I don't know, does it matter?" He sneered becoming annoyed. Anna raised her brow with a grin as I continued to listen. His accent made it clear that he was definitely not from around here.

"Fine." He huffed with finality and shut off the phone. I quickly shifted my eyes to conceal my nosiness, but I could still see him run his hands though his hair from the far corner of my vision.

"You should say hi." Anna told me in a low voice. She picked up the pastry on her plate and took a small bite. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, he doesn't seem too happy." I replied. She rolled her eyes and leaned in, as if about to tell a secret.

"River, you look hot. Just pump ten seconds of courage out of your balls and go!" She giggled. I laughed with her and then sighed when I realized he wasn't going to be there forever.

"Well what do I say?" I asked. She twisted her lips in thought for a few moments. I tapped my fingers on the table when her eyes widened. The light bulb in her head started to flicker.

"Just say you heard his accent and were wondering where he was from."

Ugh really, Anna?

I kind of rolled my eyes as I got out of my seat. When I was in 9th grade, I took a theatre class so I knew how to improvise. I just decided to wing it. I mean, it's not like he's the only attractive guy out there. Dropping my shoulders and keeping my head up, I walked toward his table. He glanced up at me, but kept his gaze when he realized I was pulling out the chair across from him.

"I'm sorry, but if I may ask. Your accent seems awfully familiar and I was just curious as to where you were from." I said, keeping a strong voice. His gaze upon me was firm, all too reminiscent of my brothers. He picked up his cup and took a sip before licking his lips and returning to his stare.

"You're curious as to where I'm from. However, the bruises to your pretty face demand even more curiosity." He purred, folding his arms over the table. His words felt like electricity and left me dumb founded. Improvising wasn't going to help me much now.

"It was an accident." I said lowly, looking out of the window to my left. I felt like I had just resorted to the weak person I am.

"Hardly." He replied as he raised his eyebrow. "Isn't that what all the Midgardians say?" He pondered out loud.

Midgardians?

"I've never heard that term before." I told him. He shifted his jaw like he knew he said something he shouldn't have.

"I should go." He said, getting out of his chair. I sighed and rested my head on my hand, thinking that I just blew it. He sort of stopped and looked back down at me, as if in deep thought.

"If you have another accident, I'd recommend that you stop by." He told me as he pulled a pen out of his pocket and grabbed my arm. I suddenly felt the ink glide over my wrist. Once finished, he carefully let go and then walked out the door, but not before giving a final glance.

He had given me his address and cell phone number.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm pretty sure that this is how girls get raped and kidnapped. Yeah, the guy was attractive, but who is to say he's not some serial killer that fled his native country because he wants to get a little taste of American girls? Maybe that's what a Midgardian is? Oh well, that's just my point of view. However, Anna seems to think it's a fabulous idea and that I should just pump ten minutes of courage out of my balls and drive over, or at least give him a call. I've known Anna for a very long time and I still do not understand her fascination with balls. Well whatever works for her I suppose. This probably explains why she's so much more advanced in the dating scene than I am. If all this goes well and I don't end up getting gang raped, shot, or shanked, then I will gladly kiss her toes.

"Okay so what does that say? Ooh those apartments are so close." Anna giggled as she held my wrist, reading the chicken scratch. We were on our way out of the mall doors, heading for her car. "What did he say to you?"

"He said I should come by if I had another accident."

She looked at me with confusion. "What's his name?"

I shrugged. Anna sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Do you know anything about him?"

"Well, no. It was really weird. Do you know what a Midgardian is? He used that word, but I don't know what it is." I said. She stopped and raised her brow at me before opening the car door.

"Uh I know that word." She said with a strange tone in her voice. She seemed like she knew it, but was hoping she was wrong. "Do you remember that mythology class I took in like junior year?" I nodded, remembering how she used to make me come over and help her memorize different gods and such with flash cards.

"We covered all of the basics of different myths. Greek, Egyptian, and Nordic were just a few." She began, gripping her hands on the wheel of the car. I could see the sweat develop from her hands. I don't think I had seen Anna become that nervous since she thought she got her period during a band concert in seventh grade. "Midgard is earth and we are the Midgardians."

"What?"

The hamster in her brain must have been running. I could see the wheel start to spin as her eyes widened, like she was putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "I knew he looked familiar!" She put the car in drive and backed out of the parking spot. "Oh my god what is _he_ doing in Missouri?" Anna said, somewhat disgusted, but almost laughing. I felt like jumping out of my seat and shaking her for answers.

"Who?" I begged.

"Do you remember that guy that helped those aliens tear apart New York?" Anna asked. I began to panic as I noticed she was beginning to speed. I tapped her arm. "Sorry." She continued, slowing down.

"The most I remember from that incident was mom bitching about how they had to rebuild one of the clubs." I told her. That incident cost a lot of money, but it just gave my mom an excuse to make it bigger. In the end, she ended up getting more money out of it anyways, so she probably owes the guy some of the income.

"Oh that's right. I remember. Just look it up on your phone. I'm sure you'll recognize him." She said, taking a turn. I picked up my phone and headed straight to the internet.

"Loki, Norse god of mischief." She said. I gave her a confused look, but typed the letters in. A slew of images popped up, with articles linking back to the ordeal. My hand flew back to my mouth, stunned at the familiar face on the phone.

"There is no way, Anna. This says he is currently serving out his sentence back where he is from." I told her, pointing to the article. "Why would they allow him to come back?"

"The government can say all they want, but they will conceal anything that has to do with what happened. " She took another turn and then I realized where she was going.

"If this is such a big deal, then why are we at the same apartments written on my wrist?" I asked as she pulled into a spot and killed the engine. Slapping the sense back into her seemed like a good idea, but I didn't want to be a dick like my brother.

"Do you want answers?" She asked with a grin. "Let's be just a little more adventurous than usual. Getting drunk isn't all it's cracked up to be, you know." I rolled my eyes at her, wondering why we couldn't just go bungee jumping or something. We'd probably die from either one, but at least we'd die swiftly on a cord. If Loki is everything those articles say he is, it's likely he'd torture us for eight hours before slitting our throats and letting us choke on our own blood.

"We're gonna get raped." I said flatly.

"Oh no, I'm not going in there. If both of us do, he'll probably feel a little scatter brained." She told me. Oh, so it seems like I'm going in as a mouse is fed to a cat, I thought. "I'll get Jake or someone to come out and sit with me. We'll be here to make sure you're okay."

I rolled my eyes. If she was going to have someone come sit with her while I was being given to a Norse god for sacrifice, then maybe she should call one of her strong male friends instead of her gay buddy. I didn't have a problem with Jake or anything, but what's wrong with having decent back-up? They'd probably sit there and listen to Lady Gaga while snacking on some Topsy's popcorn. This I know, since we have done it before. Not the Norse god thing, but you catch my drift. I lifted my eyes to meet hers. Maybe I did owe her, but I don't think she was asking for the right kind of pay.

"What's our safety letter for this one?" I asked with a grin, giving up.

"Just use, "K". If Loki gets shifty and sees the text, you can explain it pretty easily." Anna started to get giddy as she pulled out her phone, dialing Jake's number.

"Anna, we don't even know if that's really Loki." I told her, trying to be rational. She gave me an annoyed look before continuing with her phone. I decided to go with it and got out of the car, searching for the apartment number that matched the one on my wrist. It took me a couple of minutes, but I found it on the lowest level, kind of in the corner. It seemed like a pretty conspicuous place for an apartment, however. My mind started to race as I lifted my hand, ready to knock, but then I remembered that thinking would get me nowhere. I threw my hand out too fast, and knocked a little harder than intended. Feeling like an idiot, I massaged my knuckles before I heard the door handle jiggle. If I had pee in my bladder, it wouldn't have been there much longer.

"Hi." I said shakily as I was greeted by the tall figure. His hair was sort of disheveled and I seriously hoped I didn't wake him up from a nap or anything. I also couldn't help but notice that he really did look like those photos I found on my phone. I silently vowed that if I died, I was coming back for Anna and her future kids, and their kids too. Then they would know not to be stupid like their grandmother and put their friends up for bait.

"Odd. You didn't seem so shaken before when we first met." His words were so smooth, but as equally as strong as the growl of a tiger. Hands began to wrap around mine and before I knew it, he was shutting the door behind me as he lead me in. His place seemed kind of dark, but rather plain like he had just moved in. There were no pictures on the walls, nothing that implied he had some kind of family or friends. There's a couch, coffee table, a TV, and a few other necessary things, but not much else.

"I-uh. I never got your name." I said as I sat on the couch. He sat next to me, but ignored my question and turned on the TV instead. He turned his head slightly to me, looking as if he was trying to decide what to do with me.

"Tell me yours?" He asked me. Although, it felt a little more like a command.

"River."

"That's rather lovely, I suppose." He told me. Every second that passed only furthered my friends' speculations. I stared at the TV, only to feel his eyes bore into me with curiosity. My body didn't dare move.

"Now how did little River sustain those injuries?" He asked, moving closer. "Why else would you have come if you didn't want to tell me?"

_Oh maybe because you might possibly be a crazy ass god and I just happen to have a really nosy friend. _

"I know what a Midgardian is." I blurted out. His eyes widened, but he kept his cool. _Oh my god, he knows that I know. I am so fucked._

"Oh so you are familiar with that word?" He replied with a slight chuckle. "I think we should maybe stop the charade."

I could feel the sweat between my fingers as his green eyes looked me up and down. "My brother slapped me so hard that I hit the floor, and he helped me up only to shove me against a wall. So if all you want to do is hurt me, then so be it. At this point I'm used to it." I ranted, feeling like I let a lot off of my chest. I took a deep breath and began to relax as I saw that he looked a little taken aback.

"Why would I hurt you?" He purred, leaning in. Smelling the mix of aftershave and musky cologne was intoxicating as he was a mere few inches from my face.

"But you're Loki..Aren't you?"

He grinned devilishly with a dark chuckle that seemed to radiate into my spine. "I guess S.H.I.E.L.D could have done a better job disguising me." He backed away and turned to the TV.

"So you are." I gained a little bit more strength in my voice. "Then why are you here?"

He tilted his head towards me and laughed like I was a child at play. "Because making me live amongst your people is far more torturous than sitting in a dull room at home."

"You must have a lot of restrictions then. Am I even allowed here?" I asked. What if they had little cameras in the walls or something? They could have been listening to everything I was saying!

"Oh, I'm allowed to mingle to an extent. They keep track of my heart rate and I'm forced to report to agents every so often. I also told them I might have been expecting someone. However, they don't record anything we say, so you can calm down. " He explained. "Are you afraid of me?"

Loki's question caught me off guard, but I knew all I could do was answer it to the best of my abilities.

"I'm nervous, I won't lie." I told him. "I don't meet gods every day."

He laughed and slightly threw his head back. "Oh River. You mean, you don't meet me every day?" His arrogance was showing and his likeness to my older brother was becoming a big turn off. I could feel my sore lips tighten and my hands tensing. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone." I told him matter-of-factly. He kind of shrugged it off and turned back to the television.

"I don't see how your people find breast jokes and photos of cats amusing." He sneered, flipping the channel.

"I don't either, but I don't consider myself above them just because I don't." I told him. He raised his brow and turned to me. "My my, we are getting a little ballsy with our words aren't we?"

"You can't hurt me either way." I sneered back.

"Oh no, but your brother can." He informed me. I sat back, realizing he was right. I knew I couldn't stay hidden at Anna's house forever, and I had to figure out what to do. Looking back at him, I started to wonder why he brought me here, but then I realized.

"You wanted me here because you see me as an opportunity."

There he went with that grin.

"Smart girl." He whispered. "Now how can I help you?"

_Wait, this can work._

How far could things go if I made a deal with Loki? Then again, how did I know he wasn't going to screw me over in the end anyways? As of right now, all I needed was protection and I'm pretty sure we both knew it. It was just a matter of what I needed to do for him in exchange.

"No, you tell me what you need first." I demanded. He shifted his jaw in annoyance.

"Maybe I should just find someone who doesn't have much sense. It's not like my tasks require intelligence." He was complimenting me, but why did I feel insulted?

"You're too late, Loki. You can't do a thing to me while you're being monitored. You'll have no choice but to let me go and I'll just let the authorities know what you're up to." I fired back. "So tell me what it is you need."

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed, realizing he was backed into a corner. He must have been infuriated that it was me that backed him into it. "All I need are connections. You may have a friend who knows a friend. Connections lead to information."

Well it looks like he found the right girl.

"My father was a wealthy businessman before he died. Everything was passed onto my mom. She might know people, but we don't have the best relationship." I admitted. Loki grabbed a bottle of wine from the side of the couch. He poured it into a glass and handed it over to me. I gave a sip before placing it on the table. "Thanks, but you don't have to get me drunk for information."

"I know, River. Alcohol just seems to put everyone at ease." He poured himself a glass. "All I ask is that you be available to me when I need you. Now tell me what I can do for you?"

I grabbed the glass of wine, nearly chugging the whole thing before setting it down. Loki looked impressed.

"The same thing you need of me."

* * *

_Jadlynn: Oh my first review! Thank you so much& yes that is one of my favorite lines. I don't remember if I heard it from somewhere or if one of my friends made it up, but either way it made it to the chapter (:_


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't really until the drive back to Anna's house that I realized I might have possibly made a decision that could change my life, maybe even end it. I chose not to tell Anna everything that went down, but instead led her to believe that Loki was untouchable and that I was informed by an agent that he was a prisoner of S.H.I.E.L.D and could not have company. When asked why it took so long, I just said it was because the agents didn't discover I was there for a little while after I went in. My concoction of lies was enough to satisfy and disappoint Anna all at once. Jake did end up showing, so it wasn't like she was let down hard while listening to his gossip stories. So maybe that's where she gets everything? Anyways, Jake went back to wherever he came from and we went back to her place, all snuggled up with old stuffed animals and comforters. She put on "Tangled" and we called it a night.

A light flickered, waking me up at around four in the morning. I paused, but then sat straight up to realize it was my cell phone. I leaned over to grab it from the side of the bed and anxiously opened the text.

_Running off? That's cute. _

Lake didn't really give me much to go on, but obviously Mom didn't miss me since she didn't text me, and I won't even start on Judith. My body seemed like it wouldn't finish resting for the night, or morning I should say. I spent most of it staring up at the ceiling, wondering when I would make my next move. Once I saw that it was seven in the morning, I got up and mulled everything over with a cup of coffee and pancakes offered by Anna's mother. She looked at me with ocean blue eyes and encouraged me to go back and clear things up. I lifted my eyes to meet hers. "I'll be right back."

After taking the time to write Anna a little note to let her know I would be gone, I changed into a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt. I figured if my brother was going to try anything today, that I might as well wear something I knew I could defend myself in. Before I went out the front door to my car, I blew Anna's mother a kiss and she wished me luck. As I started the engine to my old Chevy Malibu, I knew I was going to need all the luck I could get.

My heart pounded once my house was in my sights. What was I expecting, a fire? No, if anything they would probably decorate with balloons and throw confetti into the air knowing I wasn't around to embarrass them. Not around for guests to scrutinize, and to sit around like a statue dressed like a miniature Amelia Collins with her mouth shut. God forbid that's not the life I want. Maybe I'm happier sitting in the basement with my pottery wheel, or seeing an old romance film at the drive in all by myself. That's probably why I was cast aside, only for my siblings to be thrust onto their higher pedestals. I found beauty in art and dreamed in quality against my family's materialism and lust for more.

Mom's car was either in the garage, or she wasn't there at all. I really wasn't sure since it was unusual for her to be out so early, unless she had a meeting that pertained to her wealth. The door began to creak as I shut it behind me, realizing that no one was home.

"Hi, River."

I shrieked as I jumped in the air, scared shitless by the sound of Lake's voice. He looked a little disheveled, but a little too happy to see me. My heart began to race as he walked closer, the sound of his steps increasing my anxiety.

"Where is mom?" I asked shakily, my eyes darting around the room.

"Oh, they left about twenty minutes ago. You missed it yesterday, River. Judith's engaged." Lake's words slithered out of his mouth and up my spine. "They went dress shopping."

Judith had been seeing some guy from her University, but I really didn't pay much attention. All I knew was that he was, surprise, studying business and playing football. Could she be any more predictable?

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't know."

"Oh that's fine, I just told them you went out with some friends. Needed to get out, you know? There's nothing wrong with that. Judith was probably thinking about including you in the ceremony, but since you were gone, maybe not so much anymore." He rolled his eyes, leaning on one of our black leather recliners. I felt a tear run down my face as I realized I was genuinely upset at the fact that I wouldn't put it past her for her to not include me. Sisters, no matter how much they hate each other, usually feel like they are obligated to involve them in something that important. Isn't that right?

"Well do you know when she will be back? I can wait for them." I said, trying not to choke.

"Something tells me you weren't planning on staying here either way. Or did someone rob your bedroom last night?"

Shit.

My eyes widened as I realized I was in for it. If Lake is anything like those possessive and controlling bastards, and he is, then I know he wouldn't let me leave.

_SLAM!_

He could have broken my back the way he pushed me into the nearby wall, but instead he opted for wrapping his large hands around my neck, blocking my airways.

"I love that no matter what I do to your body and no matter who sees the marks I leave, no one will ever believe anything you have to say." He dropped me right before I lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Groaning, I clutched my neck, but nothing prepared me for the intense force that plunged into my stomach. I screamed, realizing that the force was from my brothers' foot, which even without shoes made a powerful blow.

"Please." I whispered desperately, curled into a ball on the floor. Lake stepped away, folding his arms across his chest. He rolled his eyes, annoyed at my pleas.

"Oh, just go. Mom will make you come back sometime where we can have more fun." He said flatly, but emphasizing the word, "fun." After admiring his work for a few more moments, he strolled up the stairs to his bedroom, leaving me to care for myself.

I struggled to get up, but eventually I did. The pain in my stomach was so intense, I almost wasn't sure I would make it to my car. Walking weakly, I made it, started the engine and took off. My hands shook as I controlled the steering wheel, wondering if I would make it to Anna's. Deep down, I knew her house was too far, so I made another choice.

Once I got to the apartments, I quickly found the closest parking spot and didn't take a second look after I opened the door and hit the car next to me. My stomach was still in severe pain, causing me to fear that I might have internal bleeding. The door to Loki's apartment seemed miles away as I was practically on my knees. Halfway there I felt my body purge forward as I vomited dark red matter into the grass. Finally, I was in front of the door and used the last bit of my energy to knock before falling to my knees.

"Coulson how many times…" Loki began as he opened the door. "River?"

"I can't, I."

He placed a long finger in front of his mouth and whispered, "Shh.", before wrapping his arms around me delicately. I groaned as he picked me up effortlessly and shut the door behind him. Next thing I know, I'm laying on his couch, still shivering like crazy.

"I'm going to assume this was your brother." Loki said flatly. I nodded as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, looking with strangely concerned eyes. He sighed and placed a firm hand on my stomach. "Strange. I thought they took all of my powers away."

I tensed, feeling my stomach turn as I winced in pain. Throwing up was horrible as it was, but knowing I was losing blood was even more sickening. My breaths became uneven as he pulled my newly stained shirt over and off my head.

"You do have some internal bleeding, but since it seems that my father left me with some power, I can heal you." He informed me, rubbing his thumb on my bruising stomach. I began to feel a strange, yet warm sensation, only to open my eyes further to see a slight glow to Loki's hand. The nausea stopped within an instant as did the intense pressure in my stomach. I sighed; closing my eyes as I silently rejoiced the lack of pain.

"Thank you." I whispered. He kept his hand on my stomach, moving his thumb back and forth as if to comfort me. My breathing became normal again, and I started to feel his hand move its way up. His fingers trailed in-between my breasts and around my neck. His thumb traced my jaw-line lovingly, eventually finding its way to my lips. Such little affection it was, yet it had been the most from a single person in years. It was strange, to be caught in the midst of a real life nightmare and a hardly believable dream. No one would believe that my brother was the one who caused such pain, and Loki, the mischievous god is the one who took it all away. Society would have it the other way around. It wasn't for a few moments that I opened my eyes to see him staring with lovely green eyes.

"I'll keep you safe as long as you prove yourself useful." He said, snatching away his hand. Loki stood up, pacing back and forth. His hair was a little messy, and he wore an oversized black shirt with boxer shorts, proving that I probably did force him from bed. Dark circles rimmed his eyes in a high contrast to his pale face. I could tell this place was only furthering his depression and lust for a way out.

"If you retained some of your powers, then maybe this won't be so hard." I suggested, trying to be helpful as I crossed my arms over my chest. The bra was a little embarrassing.

"It's only likely I retained my healing abilities." He assured me as he began to chew on his nails. I grabbed a nearby blanket. "Oh please, River. Do you know how many women I've seen?"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed, and threw the blanket down.

"Sorry Loki, but you've never seen _me_." I retorted, mirroring his arrogance.

"Oh, getting cute I see." He sneered, plopping down next to me. I gritted my teeth at the word.

"If I go back, he will continue to hurt me. My mom is the only person I know that has power."

He wrinkled his nose in irritation. "As long as I can heal you, you will be fine."

"You won't always be there for me, Loki. Not with all of your house arrest bull-shit." I argued.

Loki moved closer, placing his hand on my neck and looking with devilish eyes. "Sounds like you want out?" He began. I looked at him, unsure of what I wanted. "Let's say, you get me back to Asgard. What if I told you I can take away all your pain, and just bring you with me?"

Was the suffering worth the freedom?


	6. Chapter 6

Once the offer was made, it really wasn't something my mind could ignore. After leaving Loki's apartment I continued to stay at Anna's house for just two more days before deciding to give home another chance. I hadn't had contact with Loki in those two days afterwards, not feeling like it was necessary since there wasn't much I could do for him anyways. When I got home, things seemed to have cooled down. Mom and Judith spent a lot of time looking through bridal magazines while Lake used his spare time for some occasional backyard football. To be honest, I was happy, yet surprised Lake didn't try to hurt me again. However, the look on his face when he saw me walk with complete strength was perfect.

It was especially sunny on a Friday afternoon, putting in me a better mood than usual. I embraced my dark curls with a pale yellow bow and donned an oversized pink shirt with black leggings underneath. On a typical day, I never really felt like spending more than 10 minutes putting together a look. Maybe the essence of Friday was subliminally refreshing to me. Whatever it was, my mother noticed. I had placed a large pitcher of tea on the back of the porch ledge, allowing it to brew with the aid of the sun's rays. Mom and Judith were at the table, flipping through magazines like usual. She took a second look as I shut the glass door.

"You look special today. Do you have a date?" Mom asked sweetly. I could see the irritation in Judith's eyes as Mom diverted her attention towards me. "When do I get to meet him?"

"I'm not seeing anyone, mom. I just decided to dress up a little is all." I assured her, pulling up a chair and taking a seat. Judith rolled her eyes as I reached for a magazine, looking at all of the expensive wedding gowns. I wrinkled my nose seeing all of the Pnina gowns which I carried a heavy distaste for. It's her wedding though, so I didn't care much.

"Well if you look this adorable today then you will look even better at the dinner party I'm hosting next week." Mom practically squealed. I furrowed my brow in confusion and lifted my eyes to hers for answers. Last time she had a dinner party; I holed myself into my room and drank myself to sleep.

"We've hit some milestones this year, River. With Judith getting engaged and the success of Shenanigans, I just decided that it's a time for celebration." She grinned. "There will be people there that I want you to meet as well."

"What kind of people?" I asked with curiosity. She folded her hands as she looked at me with intent.

"People that will help secure your future, dear. I suppose it will be mostly just CEO's, as well as some professors that your father knew when he was in college." She went on with her bright smile. I nodded as she continued to list off some names, a little disappointed that there was no one that interesting going to be in attendance.

"However, I shouldn't neglect to tell you that Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are making a special trip all the way out here to meet us. He sent me a letter last fall just gushing about how fond he was of Shenanigans! He even said he wanted a personal bar in his tower. How wonderful is that?"

Judith continued to ignore mom, circling dresses with her fat sharpie as I gave her a look of surprise. "Tony Stark?" I asked. "Wow that's pretty amazing." I said slowly with a tilt of my head. I'll admit, I didn't know a lot about Loki before I met him, but I knew exactly who Tony Stark was and I knew that this would come to my advantage.

"You're right, sweetheart. All I ask is that you present yourself like I've always taught you. That means no alcohol." She warned. Since she was hosting a party where Tony Stark would be in attendance, I decided that I had to play my cards right. Even if it meant I had to fake being a sweet little girl.

"Yes, mom." I grinned. She pulled out her purse from next to her and began to rummage. Opening her wallet, she handed me one of her silver cards.

"Go find yourself a pretty dress. Nothing over the top, though. I'd suggest pink." She said and gave me a wink. The kindness she had showed me today was really starting to tug at my heart strings. My mom was starting to acknowledge me in the same way as she does to my older siblings. But it couldn't be simply because I decided to look cute on a Friday. Either she found god in a bottle, or she's got something planned for me on this dinner party.

"Okay then, I'll be off." I smiled as I got out of the chair. I gave my mom a quick peck on the forehead and ran off, grabbing my car keys before I walked out the door.

I sat in the driveway and dialed the faded number on my wrist. Luckily it didn't all wash off in the shower. Pulling out of the driveway, I held it to my ear and waited for an answer.

_Beep_

_Does he still not know how to answer a phone?_

"How many times a day are you going to-"Loki began to sneer before I cut him off.

"Hi, just wanted to tell you that I've got some books for you to read if you get bored. Be there in a jiffy. Oh and it's River." I said quickly, knowing that the conversation would be monitored. Hopefully that sounded boring and harmless enough for them to not care.

"Thank you, love." He said quietly. I hung up, keeping the conversation short so S.H.I.E.L.D didn't have much to track and I wouldn't endanger myself by talking on the phone behind the wheel.

Loki had opened the door and stepped out wearing an old flannel shirt and a pair of jeans that were needlessly too tight. He shifted a little uncomfortably under the heat and I smiled as I approached him.

"Hi." He said awkwardly. I nodded at him, reaching toward his arms.

"It's a little sunny today." I said, and began to roll up his sleeves with care. He stared blankly as I finished and patted him on the arm. "Better?" I asked, admiring his strong arms. He gave a slight grin as he caught me. I looked away, silently scolding myself.

"I've been given free reign for a little while." He informed me. "I trust that since you called, you might have something for me?"

I nodded, motioning for him to follow me to the car. He rolled his eyes, but followed anyways, getting in the passenger seat. He was going to have to get used to people telling him what to do while he was on my turf.

"I'm glad you're courteous enough to call, but smart enough to keep your mouth shut." He chided as I drove. "I would have simply killed you if you had been stupid enough to reveal anything."

"They would have got to you before I even stepped out of my car, Loki." I assured him, almost laughing. He didn't seem too amused. I took a final turn before pulling into our destination for the day.

"River?" He looked at me with great confusion. "Why are we here?"

I ignored him, heading to the trunk of my car and pulling out an old red blanket. With haste, I locked my car and headed past the tombstones until I reached the most familiar. Loki was annoyed, but understood as I began to lay the blanket down by the grey angel and sat down, beginning to munch on an apple. Since I hadn't visited my father in over a week, I decided it would also be a good place to take Loki for a little meeting. He squinted his eyes and sat down next to me, crossing his long legs. It was plain to see that he wasn't used to being in such a position.

"Hi, dad. I brought Loki here today. He's not really from around here." I began, just like talking to anyone else. It wasn't strange for me to just come here and rant about miscellaneous things. To be honest, it was rather comforting. Loki sort of looked at me like I was nuts, but I think he just let it be.

"Mom is having a dinner party next week. She's starting to be more affectionate towards me, which is really nice. Oh, and she even gave me her card to buy a new dress! But the best part is that I get to meet Tony Stark."

Loki's eyes widened as he moved closer, reaching to wrap his long fingers around my wrist. I turned to look back at my father's tombstone.

"I think it would be beneficial for me to try to get to know him. He did say he wanted to put one of your bars in his tower." I laughed, shooting a quick glance at Loki. He gave me an encouraging nod before moving a little closer to where I was practically leaning on his chest. It was sad that all of those little movements, his smells, and his facial expressions seemed to turn my stomach inside out when we were really just using each other. I was developing a terrible crush, and I knew that this wouldn't end well.

"So I'll do what I have to do next week. Even if it means I have to kiss some CEO's ass." I giggled, touching the angel. Then I turned to Loki, seeing if he understood. A familiar grin crept upon his face and I knew we were done. He leaned into my ear and began to whisper.

"Come back with me."

To mix emotions with business wasn't wise, but then again my emotions and hormones were what got me into making business with a Norse god, so it's really no matter. Once we got back into the car, Loki placed his hand on my thigh, surprising me.

"An agent didn't follow us here, River. Why were you being so cryptic?" He questioned, giving my leg a squeeze. I wrinkled my nose, searching for the right answer.

"It's comforting. You can never be too careful, though." I assured him with a smile. He nodded and I started the engine, leaving the cemetery.

I shut the door behind me once we got back to the apartment. Loki wasted no time practically tearing off the shirt from his lean body, and stretching himself across the couch like a feline. Apparently he had not gotten used to the weather here. Once he finished his stretch, he cast a stare across the room and straight to me. He really didn't have to say anything, his eyes commanded it.

"Care to join me?" He said in a sultry voice. My legs had minds of their own as they carried me directly towards him. Loki sat up slightly to take my hands, pulling me onto the couch with him so we were sort of in a spooning position with him behind me. I stretched my legs, only to feel his hands exploring them with care. He nuzzled my neck, making me weak at the knees with no desire to leave.

"You're rather comfortable for a Midgardian." He told me as he began to twirl a strand of my hair with his finger.

"Thanks?" I furrowed my brow and turned my head slightly to look at him. He rolled his eyes, probably annoyed that I couldn't take a compliment. Maybe I had to remember that he was probably trying and that was the best he could do. I mentally put that into a list of things we needed to work on.

"I detest your forms of entertainment." Loki snapped, turning off the TV. "Why don't you be of entertainment?"

I paused and twisted my lips. When a man asks a woman to entertain him, I think we all know what that means. However, I wasn't really being asked by a man. I mean yes, but for as long as he's lived, there had to be very little that he hasn't seen or done.

"Entertain you, how?" I asked, but I knew I was going to regret it.

"Well you could pleasure me." Loki shrugged with a grin. Oh god, there really was no difference between human men and godly men. They all have sex on the brains. I flipped on the couch, lying chest to chest with him.

"You think yourself better than us, but you consider having sex with me?" I questioned. He pressed his forehead against mine, our noses nearly touching. "Oh and also, pleasure you? This is America, we don't say that."

"Oh please, I bedded plenty of maidens in Asgard, and I never considered them to be equal to me. But what would you prefer me to say, River? Your little entertainment box refers to consorting with one another in more ways than I can imagine." He said softly, lips nearly touching mine as they moved. A hand found its way to my back and gave a gentle squeeze, pulling myself further to him. I didn't know what to say, so I just allowed my eyes to feast on him like the eye candy he is.

This whole body to body thing was really making me ache in places I don't even feel like mentioning. I lowered my eyes to his chest, tracing the ridges of him with a tiny finger. Loki sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing the tip of his nose onto mine as a sweet gesture. I giggled as he smiled, never having anyone done that to me before. It instantly became my favorite thing.

"Just be a good girl for me. Please?"

* * *

_Cliffhanger! It's late, but I really enjoyed writing this and hope the next chapter is satisfying! (:_


	7. Chapter 7

The words oozed from his lips like nothing but pure, sweet sin. I had slept with my fair share of guys before; not saying I sleep around, but I'm not a prude. So how could this one be any different? Well for starters he is a god, and will manipulate me to do anything he pleases. As much as I knew that he had not developed any feelings, I still felt like I could indulge a little.

"Why won't you just kiss me?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts. I blinked, completely star struck.

"No, you kiss me." I whispered playfully.

He didn't waste any time as he leaned into me, softly pressing his lips onto mine. It was a sweet beginning, and I kissed him back just as softly, moving my hands all across his chest. With a low growl, he started to become a little more aggressive with the kiss, dominating my mouth with his tongue. I didn't feel like allowing myself to be over-powered by a god, so I got aggressive back and pushed myself onto him just as he did to me. His lips twisted into a smile, accepting the challenge.

Loki stood up from the couch with what seemed like the intentions of having me beneath him, but I followed with the growing desire to be his equal. He gave me a sultry look before pulling me into him by the small of my back, running his hands all over me with generosity, followed by a trail of lustful nips and kisses on my neck. Overcome by emotions and a growing ache developing within me, I grazed my nails all along his back as he continued to nip and suck with the pure intentions of leaving his mark. A gasp escaped from my lips when he approached a sensitive part with his teeth, causing him to grin in satisfaction.

Not wanting him to have complete power over me, I decided it was my turn. I pulled away, but pushed him back onto the couch. He looked up, eyes filled with a mix of confusion and slight anger. I allowed my hips to slightly move back and forth as I pulled off the leggings to reveal a yellow thong. His expression went from sour to mischievous as I straddled him, taking his face in my hands. It was for only a moment, albeit a beautiful one, that his eyes widened in vulnerability. It was almost as if he was caught in between a desperate sexual desire and the un-experienced feeling of being dominated. Whatever it was, I savored the moment like nothing else before.

My lips carried me away as I began to nip at his neck just as he did mine. I also took my time to admire his porcelain shoulders, seeing that they were so perfect, they could have put the finest sculptures to shame. Tiny fingers found their way into his dark waves, gripping them with newfound strength that forced his head back to give me more access. A small groan escaped him, filling me with the satisfaction of knowing that he was enjoying every touch. Attempting to fulfill my own desires, I gently rocked my hips back and forth as he pulled me closer with strong hands.

"Oh, love" Loki whispered, raising a hand to my cheek to offer a soft touch. "Your blouse is lovely, but I bet you look lovelier without it."

It was a pick up line I had heard before, but I couldn't help but smile. I figured he probably heard it on TV somewhere, but chose to forgive him for it anyways. It was a matter of seconds before my shirt was over my head and onto the floor, much to Loki's satisfaction.

"I love being right" He groaned before I shut his mouth with mine, sucking on his bottom lip gently.

Attempting to regain his place, I felt a long finger tracing over my thong, teasing before seeking the entrance that he knew would have me clenching with mad desire like a cat in heat. My hands were all over his neck with our lips still locked tightly, and I knew I didn't want this to end.

With a swift rip, my thong was torn and on the floor below. I would have told him he owed me a new one, but he had wasted no time to tease with a strong finger before entering. There was no way I could have stifled the short yelp that poured from my mouth. Loki was satisfied as he watched me throw my head back and rock my hips to the rhythmic pulses of his finger.

"Ooh pleeassee." I moaned, gripping his shoulders like a mad woman.

A noise from my purse began to sing, causing my eyes to widen in terror and stop everything that was going on. I cursed loudly, angry that we were interrupted.

"Oh, answer it, love. It's not like I can't ravage you some other time." He said, leaning over to kiss my shoulder. I stayed on him, but moved over to grab my cell phone. Sure enough, it was my mother.

"Hi, mom." I said a little more breathlessly than I should have. I wrinkled my nose in annoyance as Loki laughed in front of me. With playfulness, I pulled his face between my breasts in hopes it would shut him up. It worked, but he took the chance to plant kisses over every curve, much to my disadvantage. He started to laugh even more. My god, he could be silly, but it was adorable.

"Hello, dear. How's the dress shopping going?" She asked cheerfully.

"Ohh um, I haven't gone yet. I had to make a quick stop." I assured her. Loki was fiddling with the back of my bra.

"Well where are you? You sound like you're a little…mixed up." She said as Loki threw my bra across the room. I gave him a glare that could kill as he looked at me with the same stupid grin. Stupid, yet perfect.

"Oh uhh." I groaned as he began to slowly run his tongue over a nipple. "You were right mom, I have a boyfriend."

I don't think I ever caught someone's attention that fast in my life.

"Oh River, you should have told me this morning. No matter, just don't get into trouble. I'd love to meet him." She went on, not suspicious of anything. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You will! I'll see you before long!" I assured her, and hung up. Now that I was done dealing with her, I had to fix another problem. Loki looked at me in annoyance, but I shrugged it off.

"You had that coming." I told him. He just sort of sighed and leaned back into my breasts. Not really sexually, but more like he was just tired.

"I suppose I did." He replied with a sweet kiss to my chest. I couldn't help but grin as I watched him start to lean back on the couch. "You react so strongly to my kisses alone. It's a wonder how you'll feel with every inch of me driving into you."

I blushed at his comments, turning away to find my bra. Judging by the look on his face I could tell he had no desire for me to put it back on.

"Don't tell me you don't want it." He laughed with his chest heaving up and down. I rolled my eyes, knowing he knew the answer.

"I'm not saying I don't." I assured him as I picked up my leggings. "Fuck. How am I supposed to wear these without underwear?"

Loki laughed as I remembered how he tore them apart. He really seemed to enjoy causing issue for me, whether it was fighting for sexual dominance or the annoyance of going commando.

"Oh please, I doubt Midgardian women always wear panties." He chuckled.

"I'm still pretty wet." I reminded him. I really should have explained further, since all he could do was smile and hold out his hand, beckoning for me to come. I gave into temptation and took his hand, allowing him to pull me back onto him in the same position I was before.

"Oh we can fix that." He whispered into my ear.

"Anything you do will just leave me soaking." I assured him, steadying myself with his shoulders. We kissed once more, before our arms became intertwined just as they had been before. Realizing that I needed to leave soon, I groaned, stopping our process.

"Oh please, River. Just ride me; I'm harder than fucking Mjolnir right now!" He scolded as he gripped the backs of my thighs, forcing them further apart. I can't say I didn't like his aggression, but I really had shit to do.

"Loki, I promise I will give myself to you in any way you can think of, but I need to go!" I hissed at him, sort of surprised at his choice of words. "I would think someone would be on their way to check on you." I started to question whether I should just bang him now or get out fast, as I practically began dripping on his jeans. If I left, he would only desire me more, anxiously awaiting my next visit. Plus, I didn't want some S.H.I.E.L.D agent walking in on me riding Loki's manhood like a pony.

"Where do you plan on going?" He asked, sitting up as he let go of me and his frustrations. Wet or not, I started to put on my clothes anyway.

"You know that really big store at the mall, towards the back? That's most likely where I will be." I assured him with a quick grin, referring to probably the finest dress shop in the area. Once I got dressed, he put his own shirt on and stepped closer to me, holding my chin in his finger-tips.

"Give us a kiss." He moaned.

I obeyed, giving him a tender, but passionate kiss that kept me on my toes. He smiled before I turned around to leave, but caught my hand.

"Wait, love." He said softly. I turned around, but he pressed me up against a wall, and didn't stop until my legs were wrapped right around his waist. I groaned as I felt his bulge press tightly between my thighs, making me ooze. "I hope you meant what you said, River. Because I can think of very many ways that I will have you. You had me weak, even begging just moments ago. But I promise that when I get a hold of you, you'll scream until I give in and fill you with every drop of my being." He warned, peering into my eyes like glass windows. He dropped me gently, allowing me to leave. I knew if I stayed any longer, I would just give in. So I left.

There was no way in hell I was going to walk around the mall with a dark spot in-between my legs. However, I also didn't feel like walking around with the aching desire to be full of Loki's dick. So I'll admit that I had some self love in the car before I sped away and back to my house to solve the other problem. I managed to sneak into my bedroom and switch leggings as well as grab panties really quick, but was stopped by none other than my asshole brother before I made it back out the door.

"I can smell your cum from a mile away." Lake grinned. "Who is he?"

I rolled my eyes at the question, really not in the mood. "It's none of your business. Bye." I said curtly before opening the door.

"Well whoever he is, he's got me beat. I never made you come that hard."

_What?_

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I sneered, turning to him. He had a sick grin on his face that I desperately wanted to tear off.

"Nothing, River." He assured me, slumping on the chair. I stood above him, full of confusion and anger. "Nothing you remember at least."

Not getting answers, I ran. Lake wouldn't taunt me or say weird things like that unless he had a reason. He was probably just pissed that I was involved with someone. There was no way I could allow it to work on me this time. He can try and try again but I refuse to let it happen.

The best I could do was wash the strange words away with the recent memories of Loki. Having him against me, pushing me against that wall and saying all those things were simply exhilarating. As aggressive as it was, I couldn't help but replay it in my head over and over and over again. The thought put me right back into the state I was in before.

I needed to make this fast, so I wasted no time going into the store and looking at some dresses. Five minutes hadn't even passed before I was approached by a blonde in a blue pantsuit.

"River Collins?" She asked. I nodded as she shook my hand, introducing herself as the owner of the store. I think her name was Monica, but I wasn't paying too much attention.

"Your mother asked that I be of assistance once you arrived. She gave me your measurements so I went ahead and pulled some of our best. We have a private room for you to try things on if that would be your preference." Monica carried on, leading me towards the back of the store. This was typically the thing mom does for Judith, but I was just happy she wasn't here to critique me. However, the fact that she knew my measurements was sort of surprising.

"Thank you miss." I said, gazing at the rack of dresses before me. I turned around, but she had already shut the door behind her, leaving me in the room.

I removed my clothes and tied on the white robe before looking through the slew of dresses. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at a few. Peacock feathers and ruffles are really not my thing. A black dress with lace sleeves caught my eye, so I went ahead and took that one into the room first. The private room I was using was probably ones that families rented for their daughters to allow them the privacy of not only trying on clothes, but viewing them as well. Sort of like when mother of the brides just relax on the couch and let their daughters parade around like horses.

It was a good fit, but somewhat itchy I thought as I zipped it up. I left the inner room to see myself in the mirror outside. Once I caught the glimpse, I decided it wasn't bad, but the itching factor wasn't all for me. With a sigh, I turned back to the rack, wishing I had someone else's opinion.

"Lovely." I jumped at the familiar voice to see Loki and Monica standing at the doorway. _Be careful what you wish for, River._

"She is, isn't she?" Monica replied. I smiled, remembering that I had to keep up the boyfriend charade with Loki.

"Thank you, dear. We'll let you know when we're ready." He told her, as if he was shooing her off. She left, and I noticed Loki was wearing clothes a lot finer than I remember.

"Where did you get those?" I asked. His black pants were pretty nifty, as was his deep green button up shirt. I knew they weren't cheap.

"You forgot something." He smiled, holding the silver card between his fingers.

"You bastard!" I sneered as I snatched it from him. Loki wrapped his arms around me to calm me down, revisiting old feelings.

"Now now, sweetheart. Let's find you a dress." He said soothingly, unzipping the back, but just enough to where I could reach.

"Thanks." I whispered. He handed me a different dress. I sort of questioned it, but he practically pushed me into the room.

I slipped into the room and into the dress. It was a long sleeve baby blue outfit with strange fabric and a high waist. I really didn't care for it, so I made sure Loki would know the second I walked out.

"Lookkii." I groaned.

"You're right, take it off." He dismissed it with the wave of his hand. This happened with at least three more dresses before I found one I was pretty confident about. God only knows how long it would have taken if Loki had not helped me. It was nice to have a male perspective.

The one I liked was a deep blue. It had a strapless sweetheart neckline and a layered sheer skirt that fell to my knees. I took a little spin, feeling comfortable and satisfied. I hadn't even seen the thing in the mirror, but I knew it was probably the one I was going to get.

"Oohh." Loki smiled as I walked out. He got up to meet me in the middle of the room, wrapping an arm around me to pull me close. He kissed my forehead before seizing my neck with kisses and whispering. "This one."

I grinned as he sat down on the couch and pulled me on top of him, just like before. I rolled my eyes, really not wanting to do this in a dressing room. He grabbed my hands and led them to the ever pulsing bulge in his pants. I laughed, feeling silly. But in the back of my head I knew that his size wasn't silly. Not in the least. For a moment I considered having him there. I mean, we could make it quick and keep everything on. However, I knew that we would have each other in our natural states. I wouldn't have it any other way.

I stretched myself over his body, running my fingers through his hair before I leaned in and whispered to him.

"Can I at least buy this before you get cum stains all over it?"

"Of course, dear"

* * *

_Just a bit longer than usual but I hope you enjoyed! xoxo _


End file.
